Jab We Met When We Met
by Twilightadorer
Summary: Edward is the CEO, of his late father's company. His girlfriend dumped him and immediately got engaged to someone else. While he's trying to escape this, Bella, a fun and energetic girl who has a zest for life comes into his world.
1. InfoSummary

Jab We Met (When We Met)

A crossover between Twilight and Jab We Met; a Hindi movie.

Summary

Edward is the CEO, of his late father's company. His girlfriend dumped him and immediately got engaged to someone else. While trying to escape this, Bella, a fun and energetic girl who has a zest for life comes into his world.

Gonna be almost like Jab We met but changed just a bit to fit Twilight.

For those who have no idea what Jab We Met is read the summary on this Wikipedia link: .org/wiki/Jab_We_Met

Here's the summary if you're too lazy.

**Jab We Met** **From Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia**

_**Jab We Met**_

**Directed by**

Imtiaz Ali

**Produced by**

Dhillin Mehta

**Written by**

Imtiaz Ali

**Starring**

Shahid Kapoor  
Kareena Kapoor

**Music by**

Pritam  
Sanjoy Chowdhury(background)  
Irshad Kamil (lyrics)

**Cinematography**

Natarajan Subramaniam

**Editing by**

Aarti Bajaj

**Distributed by**

Shree Ashtavinayak Cine Vision Ltd

**Release****date(s)**

**United Kingdom**  
25 October 2007  
**Worldwide**  
26 October 2007

**Running time**

142 min

**Country**

India

**Language**

Hindi/Punjabi

**Gross revenue**

Rs. 55 crores[1]

_**Jab We Met**_ (Hindi: जब वी मेट, English: _When We Met_) is a 2007 Hindi romantic comedy film directed and written by Imtiaz film, produced by Dhillin Mehta under Shree Ashtavinayak Cinevision Ltd, stars Shahid Kapoor and Kareena Kapoor in their fourth film together. Dara Singh and Saumya Tandon, prominent actors from the north Indian film industry, are featured in supporting roles.

The film tells the story of a feisty Punjabi girl who is sent off track when she bumps into a depressed Mumbai businessman on an overnight sleeper to Delhi. While attempting to get him back on board when he alights at a station stop, both are left stranded in the middle of nowhere. Having walked out of his pressurised corporate job, the man has no destination in mind, until the girl forces him to accompany her back home and then on to elope with her secret boyfriend.

Released in the U.K., a day before its worldwide release of 26 October 2007, the film went on to become a major hit at the Indian box office as well as doing good business overseas. Owing to its success, the distributors of the film, Shree Ashtavinayak Cinevision Ltd, announced that _Jab We Met_ would be remade by corporate entity Moser Baer in four South Indian languages: Tamil, Telugu, Kannada and Malayalam.[2]

**Synopsis**

Aditya Kashyap (Shahid Kapoor), the son of a recently deceased famous industrialist, demoralized by his mother's public affair and subsequent departure, gets even more depressed after attending the marriage of the girl he loves to another man. Feeling ashamed to face the world, he walks out of the marriage gathering and boards a train in the night and appears on the verge of committing suicide. While on board, he meets Geet Dhillon (Kareena Kapoor), a beautiful, talkative girl who is leaving Mumbai to go to her hometown - Bathinda in Punjab (India).

Initially, Aditya finds Geet to be very irritating and every meeting becomes mental torture for him. She discloses big plans to him of eloping with her boyfriend Anshuman (Tarun Arora) as she fears resentment from her parents. Geet irritates Aditya to the point where he leaves the train. In trying to get him back on the train, she ends up missing it and finds herself stranded on a desolate station Badnagar with no luggage or money. Geet confronts Aditya and tells him that he is now responsible for getting her safely to her house in Punjab. Both of them begin an idyllic journey through the exuberant North Indian heartland, making their way via buses, taxis and camel-carts to reach her house. Aditya, through spending so much time with Geet, begins to feel good about life again.

On arrival, Geet's family (Pawan Malhotra, Dara Singh and Kiran Juneja) mistakes the two for lovers, but the two quickly assure Geet's family that there is nothing of the sort going on between them. Aditya tells her family he is a musician to avoid being recognized as the famous industrialist, and her family accepts this. A few days later, Geet's family finds an old childhood friend of Geet's who wants to marry her. While he is there, Geet leads the suitor to believe he witnesses an intimate moment between her and Aditya and successfully dissuades him from following through on the match. Later that night, Geet runs from her home along with Aditya to marry Anshuman in Manali. However, Geet's sister finds them running away together and informs the entire family. They hurriedly make their escape, but this confirms the suspicion in Geet's family that they are lovers. The two escape to Manali and then part their separate ways.

Upon returning to Mumbai with a new conviction and positive outlook on life because of Geet's influence, Aditya guides his company to extreme success. Around nine months after his arrival, he launches a new product, a calling card by the name of "Geet". Geet's family sees this launch on TV and runs to Mumbai to meet Aditya. Aditya is shocked to hear that Geet has not returned home. He takes it upon himself to find her and return her to her family.

Aditya returns to Manali where he expects her to be with her new husband but finds that Anshuman had turned her out to the streets and refused to marry her. After saying a few spiteful words to Anshuman for what he did, Aditya leaves to find Geet. He finally tracks her down in Shimla, a Himalayan town and is traumatized to see what she has become: a quiet, reserved and miserable girl who teaches at a school. Convincing her to face her circumstances, he manages to bring her back to normal life and things start to look up for her again. However, Anshuman arrives and exclaims that he has realized he was a jerk and tries to patch up their relationship. Initially, Geet does not think she will accept his apology but Aditya pushes her to accept it and be with him even though he loves her too. All three then travel back to Bhatinda to bring Geet back and to announce that Geet and Anshuman are involved. Back in Bhatinda, the family again assumes that Geet and Aditya are together and in all the confusion there is no chance to right the family's misconceptions. While trying to clear the misconception, situations make Geet realize that she is in fact in love with Aditya, not Anshuman, and therefore, both of them get married.

**[****edit****]****Cast**

As featured in the film: Shahid Kapoorand Kareena Kapoor (l-r)

Shahid Kapoor as Aditya Kashyap

Kareena Kapoor as Geet Dhillon

Pawan Malhotra as Geet's uncle

Dara Singh as Geet's grandfather

Kiran Juneja as Geet's mother

Saumya Tandon as Roop

Tarun Arora as Anshuman

Divya Shah as Aditya's mother


	2. Characters

If anyone hasn't seen the movie here's the link: youtube**.com/user/HQHindiMovies#g/c/5E2B4095DB0CAC62**

**If you do watch it, (it has subtitles) review and tell me about it please!**

Okay guys, I just want to put out who's gonna be who.

_**Actor Character in Movie Character in Story**_

_Shahid Kapoor as Aditya Kashyap Edward (Of Course)_

_Kareena Kapoor as Geet Dhillon Bella_

_Pawan Malhotra as Geet's uncle Charlie_

_Dara Singh as Geet's grandfather IDK ( Help me with this one, PLEASE!_

_Kiran Juneja as Geet's mother Renee_

_Saumya Tandon as Roop Alice_

_Tarun Arora as Anshuman Mike or Jacob (Choose and review)_

_Couldn't find his name as Manjeet Mike or Jacob (Choose and review)_

_Couldn't find her name as Aditya's Ex Tanya_

**I'll add more as the story continues**

**Just tell me who should be Manjeet and who should be Anshuman.**


	3. Chapter 1:Depressed

**Okay, finally here's the first chapter for Jab We Met**

**I still need some opinions on who should be Anshuman and Manjeet in the story.-Jacob or Mike**

**I was watching Kaminey randomly-I have no idea why- I'm just obsessed with Shahid Kapoor like that, but anyway I started cracking up when he shows his plan sheet thingy and then she screams out 'have I raped you then?' and there's this awkward silence throughout the building. I don't know why but that just cracked me up!**

**Disclaimer**

**Sadly I do not own Twilight, Jab We Met, Shahid Kapoor, Edward and well almost everything else in this story. **

**Also Speaking of Shahid Kapoor, has anyone seen Badmaash Company yet? I really want to know how it was. I haven't got the time to watch it in Atlanta yet and I'm visiting India soon.**

**I'll try to update from India, but I might be too busy.**

**Okay, on with the story.**

_

* * *

_

Narrator POV

Edward walked out of the conference room not listening one bit to the other people arguing. All the voices just passed through his head meaninglessly.

" She has as much rights to the company as " one of the lawyers shouted.

He couldn't take this anymore. All the sorrow pressured upon him; it was too much.

The mirror on the bathroom wall reflected his emotionless face. With that he passed the conference room's door and walked outside to his car.

The driver opened the passenger side door for him but he just walked past it to the driver's side and got in.

He started aimlessly driving but then realized that he was driving to the hotel where his Ex was having her engagement party.

Just a few days, before she broke up with him. This was only one of the reasons why he felt so depressed.

Slowly he walked up to Tanya, her fiancé didn't know about him and her being together.

He was well known as a very big industrialist's son so her fiancé recognized him and said " hello Mr. Cullen".

The photographer asked for some photos and Edward stood next them for a second for the picture.

He gave Tanya one last look and walked out without another word.

His silver Volvo beeped when he opened it.

But, then he just dropped his keys on the hood and walked away without direction.

He stood at bus stop staring at the ground, then a bus pulled up.

He stayed on until the last stop. It happened to be a train station. He went into the station and got onto a random bus and sat down at the first open seat.

There he looked out the window and thought about what he was going to do with his life.

**

* * *

**

Okay how was it?

**I tried to make it as much like the movie as possible. I was practically watching the movie on youtube while doing this.**

**Review! Please! **


	4. Chapter Contest!

A/N

Sorry!

I was totally busy all dang summer long and never got the time to update!

I found something in Eclipse that I want to share with you guys!

I'll give you guys a quote and you have too tell me what exact chapter, paragraph, line, and book from the Twilight series it's from!

The closest and fastest reviewer with the answer gets a cyber cupcake and a sneak peek at my next chapter!

So here's the quote!

**"Bust out the shackles, I'm now your prisoner."  
-Edward Cullen**

**Start searchin my twi friends!**

**Twitching with hyperness**

**-Twilightadorer**


End file.
